


connecting the dots

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Rokkaku Yuta, Rokkaku Yuta is a Good Friend, a rokkaku figures out adachi and kurosawa are dating fic, also i need to say how much i love fujisaki nozomi because i love her so much!!!!, don't mind me making some more gen relationship tags PLEASE I LOVE THE FRIENDSHIPS SO MUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Rokkaku is looking forward to having dinner with Adachi and Kurosawa. He doesn't expect to come away with a new understanding of his friends' relationship.For prompt 8 'Rokkaku' of 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Rokkaku Yuta & Adachi Kiyoshi & Kurosawa Yuichi, Rokkaku Yuta & Fujisaki Nozomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	connecting the dots

Rokkaku smiled as he jogged to catch up with Adachi-san and Kurosawa-san in the hallway. He was happy to see them getting along so well, that they seemed to be becoming closer. He had worked at the company a little over a year, not long compared to either of them, but he'd noticed that neither seemed to have any close friends from the office. And now they did! They seemed to want to be friends with him too, which was wonderful. It had been hard to make new friends since he had finished university.

He came to a stop beside them at the elevators. "Are you both still able to have dinner tomorrow?"

Kurosawa smiled at him. "We are. Does coming to my place work for you?"

"Sure! Text me the address?" Rokkaku assured before adding, "As long as it works for Adachi as well."

"It does," Adachi smiled as well and looked over to Kurosawa who returned a wink. Adachi nudged Kurosawa's shoulder in response before turning back to Rokkaku. "Fujisaki wanted to join if that's okay?"

"Yeah! She's awesome!" Rokkaku nodded, remembering when she'd brought him to set off some fireworks on a rooftop with her. That’d been one of the coolest things he'd done in a while, certainly since he didn't do as much dance now.

The elevator pinged and Rokkaku let them enter first. He almost got on too but remembered he'd left his phone on his desk. "Oh, I need to go back. See you tomorrow!" He waved through the closing elevator door.

Fujisaki joined him at his table for lunch the next day. Rokkaku moved some of his wrappers and stuff around so there was enough room for her. She packed her own food so neatly - he should ask her for tips on that. They probably needed to be closer friends though... No time like the present!

"Adachi said you're joining us for dinner?" Rokkaku started with.

"Mmhm," she nodded, setting her things out. "I hope you'll forgive me for interrupting boys' night." 

"Oh not at all - wait," Rokkaku gave a laugh. "You're teasing."

Fujisaki's eyes smiled at him as she began to eat. "Maybe. But in seriousness, I'm excited to try some of Kurosawa's cooking. Adachi says it's amazing."

"He's very talented!" Rokkaku agreed. "It'll be a good way to end the week with friends."

Fujisaki nodded again. "It’s been a busy week too. I'm looking forward to not having to cook for myself."

"Did you get Kurosawa's address?" Rokkaku drank some of his tea, gathering up some of his trash.

"Yes! Adachi sent it to me," Fujisaki said. "I have some errands to run, but I'll head there as soon as I'm done."

When Rokkaku got to the apartment (and double-checked his texts to make sure it was the right one), he knocked. There was a long pause before Adachi appeared, his hair looking a little out of place. He was smiling though - he’d been smiling a lot these last few months and Rokkaku couldn't stop his answering grin.

"Welcome, come in," Adachi stepped out of the way. 

"You got here early?" Rokkaku asked as he entered, slipping off his shoes.

Adachi gave him a confused look before saying, "I guess so."

"Oh, it already smells amazing!" Rokkaku breathed in deep. 

Adachi's smile was back and they headed into the kitchen. Kurosawa was at the stove and gave a welcoming nod over his shoulder. Adachi went to wash his hands and then stand by Kurosawa's side, cutting up some vegetables. 

Adachi was so thoughtful, he had come early to help Kurosawa cook! "I brought some drinks," Rokkaku said, placing them on the table, before sitting.

"Thank you!" Kurosawa turned fully now. "How was your day?"

Rokkaku was telling them both about the new account he had been looking over (though he’d not been assigned any specific project with it yet, but he was hopeful he would) when there was a knock on the door. 

"That must be Fujisaki," Kurosawa said.

"I'll get it!" Rokkaku stood and went to the door. Sure enough, Fujisaki was on the other side, a bag in hand. "What's that?" he asked as he moved so she could come in.

"Dessert!" Fujisaki answered and they both entered the kitchen. Kurosawa was feeding Adachi a sample of dinner. "Hello Adachi-kun, hello Kurosawa-kun."

Adachi didn't say anything because his mouth was full, but Kurosawa cheerfully greeted, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Me too, it smells amazing," Fujisaki said, placing the bag to the side. "Thank you so much for cooking for us."

"It tastes really good too," Adachi reported, beaming at Kurosawa.

"Almost ready then, why don't you all sit."

Before sitting, Rokkaku went to wash his hands in the bathroom. He was struck by seeing two toothbrushes sitting near the sink. He was pretty sure that Kurosawa didn't have a roommate unless something had changed. But did that mean... Kurosawa was dating? And seriously enough that the person had their own toothbrush at his place?

Rokkaku stood there with the water running for a long moment before he blinked back into himself. Turning off the water and drying his hands, he tried to figure out when Kurosawa would have time to date. From what Rokkaku had seen, Kurosawa often worked late and when he had time off he’d spend it with Adachi. He and Adachi even usually came into work together, Rokkaku had seen them walking into the building side by side an increasing amount lately-

Wait.

Rokkaku stared at the toothbrushes as if they could answer his questions. No, Rokkaku wouldn't want to make assumptions. Surely they would have told him?

Unless they thought they had and he hadn't been listening. Did Fujisaki know?

Rokkaku couldn't keep standing in the bathroom. He left and took the open seat that was next to Fujisaki. Across from them Kurosawa and Adachi sat and Rokkaku reminded himself not to stare. But he also now needed to figure this out. 

It was easy to relax in the casual conversation and the passing around of dishes. Kurosawa's cooking was just as amazing as he remembered, and Fujisaki had some funny stories about when her mother visited: the questions she was asked as well as the fun they had in between.

It meant he almost missed the way Kurosawa and Adachi leaned towards each other as if they were pulled, the way their hands brushed. Rokkaku was not going to be weird and duck to look under the table and see if their legs were pressed together, but he had a feeling that they were. Now that Rokkaku was looking for little things, he couldn't help but wonder about everything he’d missed.

"Are you okay?" Fujisaki asked him at one point.

"Oh, sorry, got caught up in my own head," Rokkaku said and smiled a real smile. Because whether he was wrong or right about his thoughts, his friends seemed to be happy.

"Don't worry, that happens to me all the time," Adachi assured. "Have you been doing more dancing?"

Rokkaku happily took the topic to explain what he had been doing and talked about some funny and embarrassing dance-related mishaps from university. It was good to laugh with others and Rokkaku found himself happier than he had been much of the week.

When dinner was finished and they were enjoying the treats that Fujisaki had brought, Rokkaku wondered if he should ask outright if Kurosawa was in a relationship. But he didn't want to make things awkward should the answer be no... or yes.

It was easy enough when he was leaving with Fujisaki (and Adachi staying behind seemed a pretty good confirmation, now that he thought about it) to ask her. It took him till they reached the ground floor to come up with the words he wanted and then instead of using any of those he just blurted out, "Are they dating?"

Fujisaki gave him a look, brows raised, and he worried he’d overstepped. She then laughed, not at him, but it felt like it was with him. And at the question certainly. "Yes they are," she said after a moment.

"Oh!" Rokkaku chuckled then too. "For how long?"

Fujisaki tapped her chin with a finger thoughtfully. "Three? Four months now?"

"Ah!?" Every interaction came rushing back to Rokkaku. When he'd accused Adachi's friend of being homophobic, but of course Adachi would know he wasn't... All the little smiles and gestures that passed between Adachi and Kurosawa, and all the big ones... The fancy homemade lunches Adachi sometimes had... "Oh no! I hope I didn't do anything to offend them!"

Fujisaki shook her head, patting his arm in a kind fashion. "They don't talk about it much, but..."

"I missed all the signs," Rokkaku groaned, a bit frustrated with himself all the same. "I did the same thing with my roommate back at university! He was dating someone for two whole months before I figured it out! He never thought to tell me because... well he wasn't being particularly stealthy about it." Rokkaku covered his face with his hands. “I saw him on dates.”

"I don't think you've done anything wrong," Fujisaki assured, and she patted his shoulder again. When he looked over at her, she offered an amused but kind smile. "In your defense, they probably haven't told you outright."

"How do you know?" Rokkaku let his hands fall back to his side.

"Oh, I observed them," Fujisaki said honestly. "And tried to be supportive without overstepping. But I've known them both longer."

Rokkaku nodded, feeling better. Taking a deep breath he said, "Okay."

"Don't feel bad, neither of them would want that," Fujisaki assured, turning to continue walking.

Rokkaku chuckled. "Well, I'll certainly be more careful respecting their time together." It really was the least he could do. “I’m happy for them!”

Fujisaki hummed in agreement. “Me too!”


End file.
